sortie de l'ombre
by codegeass13night
Summary: Lelouch vit une vie normale dans Ashford Académie, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe quand ses frères et sœurs décident de visités son école ?


Résumé :Lelouch vit une vie normale dans Ashford Académie, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe quand ses frères et sœurs de visités son école ?

Avertissement : je ne possède pas code geass et auucun personnages à part BB.

NOTES IMPORTANTES AVANT DE COMMENCER L'HISTOIRE : Dans mon histoire quand VV a tué Marianne il a aussi tué Nunnally qui l'avait vu par accident, après ça Charles n'a pas exilé Lelouch, c'est Lelouch qui s'est enfuit car il prenait son père responsable pour la mort de sa sœur et sa mère et Marianne et Charles ne connaissent pas CC ils ont rencontrés un autre porteur de code mais CC existe quand même. Je crois que c'est tout je vous préviendrai s'il y a d'autre anomalie.

Bonne lecture :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CHAPITRE 1 :

EN MOTO :

Dans une route de la zone 11, autrefois nommé Japon, on pouvait voir une petite moto contenant deux voyageurs.

« t'es vraiment incroyable lelouch, comment tu fais pour gagner contre des adversaires aussi fort ? » demanda le conducteur de la moto en direction d'une académie.

« fort ? Je ne l'ai voit pas comme ça » répond l'autre en lisant tranquillement un livre, pendant son temps libre il jouait au échec contre des nobles en pariant de l'argent mais en fait il le faisait surtout parce-qu'il s'ennuyait, si au moins il pouvait arriver quelque chose d'intéressant.

« à te voir jouer on peut voir que personne peut te battre au échec, je me demande même si tu as déjàperdu » dit rivalz.

Lelouch poussa un long soupire et un air de nostalgie traversa son visage.

« tu te trompes quelqu'un m'a déjà battu et peut sûrement le refaire encore » rétorqua-t-il assez durement.

« vraiment ? C'était qui ? » questionna rivalz curieux, c'est pas tout les jours que leouch parlait de son passé.

« la même personne qui m'a appris à jouer »

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

ASHFORD :

Pendant ce temps, devant la seule école de la zone 11 se tenait nul autre que euphemia li britannia, cornelia li britannia, clovis la britannia et schneizel el britannia.

« qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, grand frère ? » questionna euphemia en boudant, ils sont venus directement de Pendragon pour _ça._

« on est là pour se cultiver » répond doucement Schneizel comme si il parlait à un enfant.

« me dit quand même pas que tu nous a fais faire tout ce voyage alors que c'est bientôt le grand évenment pour visiter une école et dans la zone 11 en plus ? » demanda cornelia, franchement des fois elle se demandait vraiment ce que son frère à dans la tête.

« eh ben si mais vous inquiétez pas dans à peine une heure vous allez m'adorer de vous avoir emmener ici et puis voir comment vit les étudiants peut être une bonne expèrience » expliqua schneizel

« bon, ben alors on rentre ? » s'empressa clovis le seul tout exciter et on se demande vraiment pourquoi...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

INTERIEUR :

Alors que la jeune shirley rêvessa en pensant à son prince charmant ( devinez qui c'est ? ), elle ne s'attendait pas à vois arrivés deux autre princes toute aussi charmant.

« votre altesse ? » cria la jeune fille en question, elle sentait son cœur accélérer a chaque seconde.

« bonjour » commença schneizel avec un sourire enchanteur, « on voudrait rencontrer le directeur de cette école pourrait-on le voir ? »

« euh… le... d-dire-rec...-teur ? »

bégaya-t-elle bêtement, elle prit une grande respiration avant de pouvoir parler calmement, « bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre, vos altesses, je vais vous conduire à son bureau »

« mais avant ça, on se fera un plaisir de visiter l'académie pouvez-vous être nôtre guides ? »

Elle sembla surprise un moment mais se reprit bien vite.

« oui, vos altesses, avec plaisir » dit shirley en les conduisant vers les jardins.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

MOTO :

« ah, c'est pas vrai à ce rythme là, on va pas arrivé à l'école avant une bonne demi-heure » se plaint rivalz depuis 20 minutes ils étaient coincé dans les bouchons

« c'est bon, calmes-toi, c'est pas très grave » et lelouch qui resta toujours calme et poser.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

RETOUR A ASHFORD :

Pendant ces 20 minutes, la famille royal avait déjà visiter presque toute l'école et se trouvait maintenant dans la terrasse de dehors.

« cette académie est vraiment très grande » complimenta gentiment euphemia alors qu'intérieurement elle imagina une et une façon de faire payer son grand-frère.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce bâtiment en face ? » remarqua cornelia, bon c'est vrai qu'elle était pas trop emballer d'être ici mais bon puisqu'ils vont y rester un moment autant essayer de s'en intéresser

« il nous sert à stocker tout le matériel de fête et d'études et aussi de lieu réunion pour le conseil d'étudiants, vos altesses » répond shirley.

« c'est normal que l'endroit soit si désert ? » consulta clovis, il avait beau regarder tout autour il ne put voir absolument personne.

« oh oui, se sont les vacances d'hiver alors tout le monde est parti au ski sûrement » expliqua la fille au cheveux orange.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment dont avait parler shirley, c'est là que schneizel prit la parole.

« aucun élèves ne loge dans l'école, si je comprend bien » déduit-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« eh bien oui , sauf nôtre vice-président qui habite dans ce bâtiment, vos altesses »

« pourquoi ? » questionna la jeune princesse soudain très curieuse pour une raison quelconque.

« eh bien pour une raison qu'il préfère garder privé, il peut pas habiter avec ses parents alors le directeur le laisse résider ici » pour être honnête elle s'était toujours posés la question mais des quel essayait d'aborder le sujet, il prit tout de suite un regard haineux lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder.

« hm, intéressant, peut on visiter se bâtiment ? » se concerna soudainement le ministre.

« évidement, vos altesses » répond-elle un peu surprise.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BATIMENT :

le groupe s'apprêtait à rentré dans la salle des réunion

« ah, shirley, tu es là je te cherche parto... prince clovis ? » cria milly quand il vit entré clovis en premier, « vos altesses ? Mais que faites-vous là ? » malheureusement pour elle, beaucoup n'ont pas apprécier sa grossière intervention.

« c'est pas vraiment une façon de parler à des princes et des princesses » grogna cornelia.

« ah oui, oui, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse en quoi ai-je l'honneur de votre visite, vos altesses ? » demanda milly encore plus poliment

« nous sommes juste venu faire un tour, laissez-moi vous dire que cette école est merveilleuse » répondit schneizel

« merci, c'est mon grand-père qui a construit cette école, je me présente je m'apelle Milly Ashford » dit milly

« peut-on nous asseoir, je suis fatigué ? » se plaint euphy

« oui, c'est vrai qu'on marche de puis longtemps » remarqua clovis

« si vous le voulez on peut aller prendre le thé dans le jardin » proposa milly

« on ne peut pas rester ici ? » demanda schneizel.

« c'est à dire que... » ' mince il faut que je trouve un moyen de les faire sortit avant que lelouch arrive ' « … cet endroit n'est pas vraiment adapter pour accueillir des inviter, vous serez mieux dehors »

« non, je pense que ce salon est idéal à moins que vous voulez pas qu'on reste des raisons inconnu ? » rétorqua schneizel

« bien sûr que non, si vous voulez rester ici alors c'est parfait » dit tremblant milly « shirley, veux tu bien allez nous chercher du thé ? » demanda t elle en tournant vers shirley.

« oui, bien sûr » répondit-elle en sortant.


End file.
